The purpose of the blinded, randomized controlled trial is to evaluate the prophylactic effectiveness of mini-dose Coumadin and aspirin in patients at risk of developing venous thromboembolic disease following total hip or total knee anthroplasty. The major outcome variable is the development of deep vein thrombosis as detected by serial venous doppler/duplex scans.